sakurasoufandomcom-20200213-history
Sorata Kanda
is the male protagonist of the story. He is a second-year student of Suiko, who lives in room 101 of the Sakurasou Dormitory. He was kicked out of the standard school dorm after he refused to abandon a stray cat he picked up. As many of the Sakurasou Dormitory residents have outstanding grades and art skills, he often feels plain and normal among them. He is chosen by Chihiro to take care of Mashiro's daily life and although he initially resists, he eventually grows accustomed, even somewhat fond of the job. Sorata used to play soccer in elementary and junior high, but he quit because he lost his passion for it. In the third novel, Sorata realizes that he is in love with Mashiro, and in the eighth novel, Sorata confesses to Mashiro. And then in the next novel he and Mashiro officially become a couple. Personality Sorata describes himself as someone who is completely normal and ordinary with nothing to write home about. At first, he felt pressured living in Sakurasou because it is a house full of geniuses. But after meeting Shiina, he is inspired to work hard and finally decided to be a game designer. Sorata was initially an indecisive person, who is uncertain of his goals and wishes in life, up to the point that Jin and his father are tired of this flaw of his. However, as the story progresses, he learns more of his wishes and desires, and started being certain about his dreams. Sorata has proven to be kind-hearted to a fault. He has a habit of not being able to turn away from abandoned cats and always ends up taking them home. So far, he has picked up 7 cats; namely Hikari, Nozomi, Kodama, Tsubasa, Komachi, Aoba, Asahi. This has resulted in Sorata being kicked out of standard dorms which do not tolerate pets. Relationships Shiina Mashiro Sorata can be considered Mashiro's handler and he dedicates a generous portion of his time looking after her and helping her with anything she is otherwise too incompetent to do on her own. Sorata was initially a bit insecure with Mashiro, seeing her as yet another genius that Sorata finds himself pale in comparison to. However, this insecurity dissipates as the story progresses and Sorata learns from Mashiro what talent and passion are. Sorata thinks that Mashiro is beautiful and pretty. However, he tends to be a bit overprotective of her, even getting mad at her for trying something else rather than stick to drawing manga, and hurting herself in the process. Though Mashiro's social awkwardness and quirks often frustrated him, Sorata finds they make her very endearing as well. Aoyama Nanami Nanami is Sorata's best friend in the normal schools. They have also been in the same class ever since they were first years. Nan ami befriended Sorata after the latter picked up Hikari, and helped him find owners for the cats. Ever since that day, the both of them have been best friends. Sorata admires Nanami for the fact that she works harder than everyone else, and is dependable. Furthermore, Sorata is concerned with her well-being, seeing how she tends to overwork herself at times. He wants to see Nanami achieve her dreams, because he has seen how much work she has exerted to becoming a seiyuu, and assures her when he can that she's working hard, and that she will achieve her goals. Mitaka Jin Sorata sees Jin as his close confidant at the dormitories, since he's the only guy he can ta lk to (with Ryuunosuke eschewing human interaction). Sorata and Jin are seen together at times talking about their ordeals and problems, and suggest solutions to each other when they know how. However, Sorata is no exception to Jin's first impressions. Sorata sees Jin as a playboy, but he lets him be. Kamiigusa Misaki Misaki was technically Sorata's first friend when he moved in at Sakurasou. Sorata is very tolerant with Misaki's energetic, crazy attitude, and plays games with her most of the time. Sorata also cares deeply for her, and was shown when he begged Jin to talk to Misaki at a time wherein the couple duo were ignoring each other. With her academic and artistic skills known to him, he holds deep respect for her, calling her senpai. She nicknamed him Kouhai-kun though it took a while for it to be that nickname. Akasaka Ryuunosuke Both Sorata and Akasaka have nearly similar fields: Ryuunosuke is a programmer, while Sorata was a game designer learning programming language. The two occassionally talk, albeit via the Internet, and share similar interests. However, Sorata, at times, chides Ryuunosuke for his offensive frankness. Also, Sorata at times is shocked with Ryuunosuke's action, such as when Ryuunosuke installed a bug on Sorata's phone without his knowledge (the bug was able to backup the data of the residents, however). Sengoku Chihiro Not much can be inferred from their relationship. Sorata sees Chihiro-sensei as an irresponsible one, being uncouth and being extremely lax about her responsibilities as a teacher and towards Mashiro, who is her cousin. However, since he moved him, he has accustomed to her laxness, and does errands for her without complain. Sorata also snides her at times for her racy outfits everytime she goes out and dates men. Kanda Yuuko Sorata's relationship with Yuuko is a bit one-sided. While his sister loves him, Sorata finds her annoying, even asking her to go home when Yuuko visited the dormitory. He even prayed at a shrine for the gods to cure her stupidity. However, Sorata deeply cares for his sister despite this fact, and still takes care of her. Evidence is when he looked for her and Mashiro when they got lost, and when he talked to his dad that he let her take the entrance exams at Suiko. Rita Ainsworth Before Sorata started taking care of Mashiro, Rita was Mashiro's handler (see article on Rita Ainsworth), When Rita came to Japan, and after being shut out by Mashiro, it was Sorata who came to her rescue and let her stay in his room. When Rita left for England, she was given Sorata's email address. Even though the two aren't mutually close, Sorata considers her a special member of the dorm, since she contributed to Nyaboron. Quotes *"If you really want it, the world can change colors in a flash." *"O youth, why art thou such a cruel mistress?" *"I realized... It wasn't that the days were boring. It was being just like everyone else." Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Protagonist Category:Sakurasou Resident